


Injury

by Gabberwocky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: he's fine, honestly its just mostly Hinata, injured!hinata, it's just an overuse injury though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: So, after binging the entire series, I realized that there's no way Hinata comes out of high school without tendonitis. (Which I do have and it SUCKS)





	

It was Hinata’s best move; the freak quick he and Kageyama pulled off and perfected over three years of playing together. They used it at least once in every match and it always got the same stunned reaction. Both boys loved it.

This match was no different, even if it was a practice match. Hinata jumped and Kageyama sent the ball right into his hand. Except when Hinata landed, a sharp cry of pain echoed through the gym as his knees buckled and he smacked his head against the floor.

“Hinata!”

The matches around the gym stopped- they were back in Tokyo, playing against the powerhouse teams- at the yell of the smallest spiker’s name.

“I’m ok, I’m fine, just hit my head a little!” Hinata replied, standing and smiling sheepishly. “Don’t worry, guys.”

Kageyama, unconvinced, narrowed his eyes, but nodded. He knew there was nothing short of actual blood or a word from Ukai- who looked somewhat concerned, but let the spiker keep playing- that would get Hinata off the court. Even if it was just a practice match.

A whistle drew all the teams back into their games, though Nekonoma and the rest of Karasuno kept a close eye on the carrot top.

Who didn’t seem to be flying quite as much. His next jump was only a fraction of what it normally was and his knees buckled upon landing again. Kageyama signaled Ukai for a time out and rounded on his partner.

“What’s wrong, Hinata? You’re not jumping. And don’t give me any bullshit.” Kageyama fumed at the smaller player.

Hinata wisely looked down, ashamed, and backed off the confrontation. “... I don’t know.” he conceded. “But I think it’s my knees. They’ve been hurting on and off for a few weeks now.”

Now it was Ukai’s turn to round on Hinata. “A few weeks? And you didn’t tell us why?”

“I didn’t think it was serious. I thought it would just go away.”

“Hinata… it’s always important to comunitate, especially if you’re in pain.” Ukai sighed. “I hate to do this to you, but I’m not letting you play until you get cleared with a doctor. I don’t want you to seriously injure yourself.”

Hinata opened his mouth to protest, but fell silent at the look on not just Kageyama’s but the rest of the team and even most of Nekonoma’s faces.

“... fine. I’ll go see a doctor when we get back.”

* * *

 

“What?” Hinata asked, confused, when the doctor came back with the diagnosis.

“You have tendonitis. Commonly known as Jumper’s Knee, it’s an overuse injury that causes inflammation of the tendons in your knee.” the doctor explained. “I’d say the cause is your excessive jumping in volleyball, even with the support of your shoes.”

“I can still play, right?”

“I wouldn’t recommend it for at least one month. We’ll do one month of physical therapy and see where you are. When you do go back, you will need to wear braces on your knee.”

“One month?!” Hinata exclaimed. “I can’t play for a month?”

The doctor nodded. “You’re lucky it isn’t longer. Your knees have certainly taken a beating.”

* * *

 

“Noya-san, what do I do?” Hinata pleaded over the phone to his friend.

“I don’t know, Sho-chan. I’ve never had tendonitis, but it sounds like you should listen to your doctor. I’m sure you’ll get back into the game faster that way.”

“I know… I just don’t want to…”

“I know you don’t, but you need to take care of your body, too. You can’t fight without it.” the university student explained. “Anyway, how’s everything else?”

The two chatted for a while before Hinata was called down for dinner, his two new knee braces resting on his bedside table.

* * *

 

For a month, team practices were replaced with physical therapy, full of strange exercises meant to strengthen the muscles around his knee. Hinata was trained to change the way he stood, forward on the balls of his feet, knees slightly bent, to take the stress off his knees. His physical therapist would make him stop if she saw him lock his knees.

His favorite exercise was one where he had to balance on one foot, that foot on some form of thick foam pad, and throw small medicine balls at a trampoline. He wasn’t entirely sure what that was supposed to accomplish, but it was fun.

At the end of each PT session, he’d get these weird band aid- like things on his knees. They had little battery packs on them and the therapist told him that they used an electromagnetic field to pull anti-inflammatory medicine through his knees.

Finally, after a month, he was cleared to return to practice as long as he wore his braces and continued physical therapy once a week.

“Tendonitis,” the therapist began, “is not a condition that will just go away: if you stop wearing the braces, if you stop the exercises I gave you, even out of physical therapy, it will come back. And it could be worse. Be careful.”

Hinata nodded, braces securely in place as he walked back onto the court, huge grin on his face.

  
(The rest of the team discovered they’d have to find pads that fit over Hinata’s braces because that boy was going to skin his knees getting receives at some point…)

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's wondering: everything about the PT is accurate to how PT went for me.


End file.
